Time of Dying
by XDioxideX
Summary: After suffering serious wounds in a failed mission, Xterminator must trust a stranger with his life. Can he finish what he started, or will it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! This story was requested by my good buddy Xterminator, and I SERIOUSLYREALLYREALLYREALLY hope you guys enjoy! (Especially Xterminator hahaha) Reviews are SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO appreciated. :D**

**Song to listen to: Time of Dying—Three Days Grace. Like, seriously. Go listen to it. The lyrics fit perfectly with this story.**

I blinked. Blood was running into my eyes. This wasn't going how I planned. Things were exploding all around me, and bullets were whizzing past my head. This was _supposed_ to be a quiet stealth mission—get in, kill them, get out. Of course, that wasn't the way it went. Murphy's Law was always against me. _Always._

There was a moment's pause in the fire, and I could hear the men walking closer and closer. I shifted my hand down to my five seven and slowly pulled it out of its holster. My ears were ringing. I had no idea how close or far away they were. I only knew that they were approaching. The rocky ground below me hurt. Sharp stones were digging into my back. Where's Kevlar when you need it?

"Here he is," one of the men called. As soon as his head appeared in my line of vision, there was a bullet in his skull. Red mist exploded into the air behind his head as I jumped to my feet and shot the rest of them. One of them fell against the wall, gasping for air like a fish out of water. My bullet had obviously torn through his windpipe, but he wasn't dead yet. I walked closer, a snarl across my face. He couldn't see it, but I could tell that he knew I was glaring death and hate upon him.

"Where are they?" I hissed, kicking his pistol out of his hand and standing over him. "Tell me!"

He gave a rebellious grin and held a hand up. There was a grenade held there. The pin was missing.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground almost three yards away from the blast site. Everything hurt. _Everything_. Someone was kneeling over me, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. If they weren't, I'd be in a heck of a lot more pain. My eyes were taking forever to adjust to the bright light around me. They were taking even longer to focus on who was above me.

"Stay still. You're injured." Obviously a female.

"Who are you?" I started to sit up, but a firm hand held me down. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Relax, for crying out loud. Do you _want_ to bleed out?" She gave a firm push on my side, bringing all my senses back to harsh reality in a second. The pain there was almost unbearable. "Stop moving!"

I realized that I had started to writhe in pain. "Fine. Tell me something to keep my mind off of it."

"Well, you blew up half of the compound. Where do you want me to start?" She grinned slightly. I could see that she had dark brown hair that hung to her shoulders and clear eyes. They were a color that I couldn't distinguish between green and blue. The concentration on her face told me that whatever had happened to me wasn't pretty. "I guess I'll start when you blew a hole in my wall."

"What do you mean?" I grit my teeth when she started to dab at the wound. It felt horribly burned.

"They held me captive here for probably four years. Lived in that cell the whole time." She jerked a thumb behind her and towards the hole in the wall. "Your buddy's grenade did that."

"Is everyone dead?"

"I'll tell you that later. Don't worry about it."

I scowled. "I need to worry about it. They killed my father."

She paused for a moment, something flickering through her eyes. It was gone an instant later. "Like I said: I'll tell you about it later. You're not going to be going after anyone for a good week or so." I winced when she gave a particularly firm push.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Tell me about yourself." My vision was beginning to blur at the edges. That was a bad, bad sign.

"Later."

"Is that all you know how to say?" I yelled. That earned me a hard slap to the face and a sharp pain in my side.

She had stopped what she was doing and was looking at me, her expression unreadable. "I can leave you here to die any time I want, you know. I tell you what I feel the need to tell you. That's it." There was silence as she started to dig around in the first aid kit she had brought. Black spots were beginning to dance in front of my eyes. "Don't even think about going to sleep."

I gave a bitter laugh. "I've survived worse, you know."

"Mhmm. Sure." Bandages were pressed to my side.

"At least tell me your name. I'm kind of sick of thinking of you as 'she' or 'her' all the time." Sleep was starting to take the edge off of the pain. Turns out that she was serious about bleeding to death.

I could see her brush her hair out of her eyes. Her fingers were covered in crimson. "Misty. I'm going to roll you onto your side, okay?" She turned me over and wrapped gauze around my abdomen before allowing me to shift onto my back again. I could hardly bring myself to focus on anything. Every sound seemed to echo in my skull.

"How are we getting out of here?" The words wouldn't come out of my mouth properly. They were slurred, just like my thoughts. Maybe I _hadn't_ been wounded this badly before.

Misty put an arm under my shoulders and helped me sit up. Everything began to tilt and spin. "Come on. We need to go." She was chewing her lip, looking for an easy exit that didn't require climbing over piles of rubble. The roof had obviously collapsed. I was lucky. Far too lucky. My fingers were starting to go numb, and I could see blood all over the ground. _My blood_.

"I don't think this is happening, Misty." A harsh cough forced itself from my throat, and I could feel blood wetting my balaclava. How had I not bled out yet?

"Oh yes it is," she hauled me to my feet and draped one of my arms over her shoulders. I stood an entire foot taller than her, but she still managed to hold me up. I was probably leaning on her more that I should. "Focus. I can't drag you out of here."

"Just get to a jeep." Since when was breathing so difficult?

It was another five minutes before we found one of the vehicles. Misty pulled a paperclip out of her hair and picked the lock on the passenger side. She clambered inside and helped me get settled before disappearing underneath the dashboard. The last thing I remembered was her yelling at me to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I've basically had no time to write since cross country and school started, so here's a (hopefully) nice chapter for you guys.**

I woke up in a dimly lit room. Rain was splashing against the window outside, and I could hear it battering the roof. Lightning flickered in the distance, and a quiet rumble of thunder followed. Other than that, the room was silent.

My side felt numb. Why? I didn't know. It was strange, really. Misty was nowhere to be seen as I glanced around the room. She had probably just patched me up and left to go start a new life. How the girl had managed to pull me to wherever I was was beyond me.

Pain began to course through my side as I sat up to get a better look around. A flash of light drifted across the window. Probably from a pair of headlights. I blinked and swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. The throbbing in my side was slowly increasing, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Black spots began to dance in my vision as dizziness came over my head.

There was a quiet noise on the other side of the door as I sat down again. Passing out would not be a good idea at this point in time. A glass of water and my five seven were sitting on the bedside table. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that it was fully loaded and ready to fire if I needed it to. It had even been cleaned. Misty was obviously expecting the worst.

Once I had downed the glass of water and regained my balance, I rose again. The dizziness was minimal and my side felt better than it had before. Dehydration was probably the main cause of the issue. As I approached the door, pistol in hand, a crack of thunder sounded. I took my chance and swung the door open. It only creaked a little, but it was enough to have startled someone without the extra noise.

The room was nearly empty, except for a small wooden table, a couple of metal chairs, four cabinets along the wall, and a gun safe. There were a number of weapons strewn about the room, along with a tiny TV on top of the table. A pair of laptops were stacked on top of each other on top of the gun safe, and the only light source was a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Its fixture had obviously fallen apart long ago. There were a number of torn and ripped places in the ancient wallpaper that showed plain white walls beneath. Three other doors were around the room, and only one of them was open. It led to a bathroom that was half the size of the room I had previously been in, which was hardly anything. Another one of the doors led outside.

More noise sounded from the last doorway. I quietly tested the handle, and, after finding it to be unlocked, slowly opened it. The hinges barely made a sound. Misty was sitting on a bed along one wall typing something on a third laptop.

"What do you need?" She murmured without looking up.

"Nothing. Just exploring." I turned and shut the door behind me before walking over to the gun safe and pulling the laptops off of it and moving to sit at the table. I set them up and powered them on. One of them had belonged to Shadow's men, and the other was mine. Shadow's was going to be locked up tight, but it was probably also full of valuable information. I went through a few simple procedures and hacked into the system. It had a plain format and didn't seem to have much on it. After digging through the files for a bit, I discovered a pattern. It just needed to be followed to figure out how to get to the good stuff.

Three hours later, I was in. It had taken quite a lot of work. But the files still seemed like ordinary things. They held nothing of any real importance. As I continued to hunt, another pattern showed through. I cursed quietly to myself and began to follow it. My patience was running low.

Misty walked in a few minutes later and placed a glass of water and a granola bar on the table. "Eat. That can wait until later."

"No, it can't. I have to get this done." I pushed the stuff away and went back to typing. "You have no idea how much could be on here."

"I actually do. What do you think I was doing for the past day?" She snapped. "That other laptop belonged to Shadow as well."

"What was on it?" My eyes flicked up from the screen.

"If you eat, then I'll show you."

"Fine." I muttered.

Misty watched me eat for a few minutes before returning to her room. She came back with the laptop she had been working on.

"There were a number of patterns I had to follow, and I'm sure that's what you've been working on. It isn't much, but I found a few locations." She pointed out some sets of coordinates. "These are most likely safe houses."

"Is there anything else?"

There was a quiet scrape as she sat down in the other chair. "Nothing. Just something about stones."

I blinked before shaking my head. "What he wants with stones is beyond me."

"Have you found anything odd yet?"

"No, but I also haven't broken the code yet."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "How is your side?"

"I'll live."

"You better." Misty glanced outside through one of the few windows in the room. Rain was still pouring down.

"Where are we?"

"I heard something about a base in Seattle, so here we are."

"Great. I will never see the sunlight again."

A grin spread across my face as I broke the final coding. There were multiple files, some of which made no sense. "Project Mako" flickered past, as did a few other strange names. Those would have to wait until later. A file titled "Xterminator" caught my eye.

"Come look at this." I waved Misty over. She got up and moved over to stand next to me, leaning down to see. "Does any of this stuff make sense to you?"

"Isn't the Mako a shark?"

"Yeah."

"I have no idea why something is named after a shark, but then again, this is Shadow we're talking about. I'm sure it's irrelevant, just like that stone thing was." Her eyes flicked over to me. "Right?"

I nodded and clicked on one of the files. It contained nothing but names. "This must be the workers."

"Must be. Some of them are crossed out, though. Would that mean they're deceased?"

"Exactly. Probably killed in deals gone wrong and things like that."

"And killed by you." She murmured.

"Look, I kill when I have to." I sat back.

"I understand that. Just don't act like it never happened. You're not a robot." The glare she gave me was enough to shut me up. I clicked through a few more things before stopping on one. It had more names.

"Your name is on here." I said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter three will be up in the near future!**


End file.
